Wanted By No One
by wolfluv6136xonico6426
Summary: Hermes' daughter Sarah Robb, doesn't quite know if she's in love with Hades kid Nico di Angelo. She also can't let go of her troubling past. To add to the terrible life, she unearths a secret that was probably not supposed to be uncovered. (I am fixing up this grammar nazi's nightmare into something that isn't so terrible. I will be updating this piece of crap so stay tuned)
1. Something Strange

Chapter 1: Slightly Strange

"Oh look! There goes the nose job snobs from the Aphrodite cabin."

We both laugh. My brother, Travis Stoll, "casually" comes walking alongside us.

"So you two lovers gonna break the rules and sit at the same table today?"

I shove him and he falls hard on the damp grass.

"Oh my gods, dude! I was just freakin kidding!"

Nico, who did nothing during this brother/sister feud, takes my arm and starts to walk me to the dining pavilion. We've been getting closer since the quest and I want to take it a step further but I'm not sure how... I'm just hopelessly confused. That was just when we were walking to breakfast.

When we finally got to the dining pavilion there was no one. That was something strange.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah, Nico," I couldn't say much else.

"Umm, so uh, do you... you know, notice anything... different about this place?"

"Yeah."

All we could do was stare at the completely empty tables. There was a slight breeze. Then my "friend", Percy Jackson, came up and scared the Hades out of me and Nico. I cursed at him. He just laughed in return. Even though Percy is three years older than me, he still acts like my younger half-brother Felix!

"Yo Perc," Nico started," Where is everybody?"

"Oh. They're mostly with Chiron and Director D. Weren't you there when he said that he was taking everybody on a hike?"

"No...maybe I was out in the forest killing some monsters or I might have been in the graveyard/burial ground," I replied.

Nico piped up and burst out," What graveyard?!"

By then Percy figured that we were just going to talk a lot more so he left.

" C'mon. I'll show you where it is. It's from ,like, the 17th and 18th century."

When we got there it was about 9:30 in the morning. I knew Nico would pick here as his new favorite hangout. But that wasn't his emoness. It was because he was a son of Hades. He likes death and stuff.

Since we would be staying here awhile, I climbed up a tree and started listening to my i-pod. I know demigods aren't supposed to have electric devices but this was like my freaking life source. I was addicted to music! Then this really awesome song came on and I couldn't resist.

_"I'd chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the_ _goddamn door_. _No! it's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality._

"Sarah! You know that song?"

I replied,"Yeah. I **love **that song!"

Songs was the topic for like, the next 2 hours. It was around noon when we got back to the cabins. I said bye and I headed off to the stables to see the 3 pegasi I saved last year on my quest. Chiron said I wouldn't be able to keep them all. Boy was he wrong!

I named the flying horses after the members of Green Day, my favorite band. The leader, Armstrong who was gray and looked like a rain storm had come and pelted her with hail. The goofball, Dirnt, who looked as if he went down to the beach and rolled around in the sand. And last but not least, Tre Cool who is the troublemaker, scared one, and maniac, with a touch of kindness. He has a beautiful brown coat. Sometimes I wish I was Poseidon's kid just so I could hear what they are saying. But instead of making water tornadoes, my specialty is stealing things.

I went back into the forest and stayed until about 7:30 at night. Walking back, I heard something in the bushes. Then, silence. It wasn't the usual monsters in the forest. I could just feel it. It lunged. I screamed. I went down. I screamed once more. Then, silence. I could feel something warm trickling off my body onto the ground. Raising my arm to inspect it, I think if I could see, it would be red... and that was just my arm.

* * *

><p><strong><em>6136: yo, Sam here... I have decided to try and finish a story for once so I'm going back and fixing up this piece of crap and I'm going to make it a good one ;3<em>**


	2. Like Always, What Happened?

Chapter 2: Like Always, What Happened?

So imagine this. You get attacked by something in the dark and you don't even know what it was. The world goes black. Then, you wake up in what looks to be a hospital. Now stop imagining. That's what happened to me.

But when I woke up I knew the "hospital". I know by the scent of jasmine and the sunlight peaking through the open walls. I look to my right and sitting in a chair, sleeping, is my friend Nico. Why does he have to be so damn hot when he's sleeping? _Stop it_, I think to myself. Oh whatever. I can't help it. It's just the way his midnight black hair always looks a little messed up. It's when he crosses his arms when he sleeps in a chair. It's the way he always keeps his little skull ring with the red glowing eyes on. It's his emoness. It's, it's,...it's what makes him, him. Oh my gods I have to stop doing that. I can sit there and do that for hours... I wonder why the ADHD doesn't kick in then!

I try to sit up but instead, let out a little yelp, fall back, and wake Nico up.

"Hey! Your up."

I manage to say," You too." I wonder if he was just pretending to sleep. Like any other book or movie, of course, I had to ask, "What happened?"

He responded with, "No one knows. Do you um, even remember anything? Anything at all?"

"No. Not yet. Maybe I'll remember more in the next few days. I mean, I'm sure I will."

* * *

><p>Well, in those next few days I remembered a bit more than I wanted to. I told Chiron, Nico, Conner, and Travis. But that was it. I'm still debating whether or not to tell Percy. He knows about this kind of stuff. He told me about when someone sent a hellhound after him during a game of capture the flag. I'm thinking that I should probably tell him... Yeah, I'm gonna tell him.<p>

After I tell him, he goes to the story of him and the hellhound. I told him that that's the story I thought of, well, because it was.

Now all I have to do is find out who, or what, is trying to get me.

* * *

><p>At least I finally got to sleep in my own cabin again. Oh, yay! I'll also be reunited with my i-pod! Green Day, Green Day, Green Day. I love green day. Tonight is poker night at the Hermes cabin. It's also known as party night to the rest of the camp because that's when the kids from the Apollo cabin, including my best friend, Hannah, come over and play poker. And goof off. We mustn't forget the goofing off. Things can get kind of hectic. Trust me when I say this. These are worse than the freaking parties in the movies. CRAZINESS, which is how we fellow partiers like it!<p>

A lot of Dr. Peppers later we were all asleep. At least no one was stupid enough to leave with the harpies probably waiting just outside the door.

The next day, Hannah, who looks like Nico's half-sister Hazel, and I went to Nico's cabin to hang out and talk about Green Day. We all love Green Day. We only just began to argue about the best song when we heard a conch horn sound. Since we weren't playing capture the flag or any other camp game, this meant there was some sort of announcement. Nico, Hannah, and I went to go see what the announcement was. Chiron stared off talking about famous demigod singers and stuff and then went on and on and on about Frank Sinatra. I just yelled at him,

"Shut the fudge up and get to the stupid point already!"

He turned a bright red which I thought was funny and he finally got to the point. Little did I know that those famous demigod singers and band members did concerts here. I now know I have yet another brother but this one I don't mind. Especially since he is _the_ Billie Joe Armstrong!

I'm surprised that I didn't scream nor faint when Chiron said," We will be having 3 very special guests in a few days. They are Billie Joe Armstrong from the Hermes cabin, Mike Dirnt from the Apollo cabin, and Frank Edwin Wright III. He is a son of Iris."

I did not scream or faint but I did yell to Chiron, "His name is Tre Cool you idiot! Get you freaking facts straight!"

It's a wonder I could say that because I think I stopped breathing or something when he said that. I seriously think that I should have passed out. Maybe it's the fact that I'm a half-blood. I honestly don't know.


	3. Ring Around The Rosie

Chapter 3: Ring Around the Rosie

Why are graveyards so, so- What's the word I'm looking for? So entertaining to me? It's not like I'm Hades' kid. It's even cooler that these dead people have stones dating back from 1655 all the way to 1789. The earliest hunk of weathered rock belongs to a little girl whose passing was not but at only 7 years of age. You can barely make out the name. It reads 'Elizabeth Winston'.

_Oh, wow_. I sound so creepy when I say stuff like that. _Ugh, it gives me chills._ Creepy. Sometimes I think I watch too many horror movies because when I come here, I can hear singing. It's tune is childlike and very,hmm, eerie. Yeah, that's the word. Like a banshee but a calmer and no raspy voice. It's the song that was once used in a good way. When a little child sings it, the lullaby can sound calming but if you were to be more on the horror-thinking side, it would sound demonic. The soft voice clears more when the wind is blowing, which is now...

_"Ring around the rosie,"_ her angelic voice sings. A smell of roses takes over the air and I know that I am not alone_._

_"A pocketful of posies,"_ as the wind dies down, so does the song. It picks up quite fast as if it has realized the voice stopped and did not want it to.

It starts from where it left off.

_"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down." _

I stop moving and listen to the silence to see if there is more to be heard. Just silence. Then a small giggle. As I start walking, I feel a slight tug on my shirt. Most people would scream and run away in mortal terror. Compared to what I've seen, this is nothing unless it has empty black sockets for eyes.

Turning around, I now see an innocent looking face staring up at me. The little girl I think whom goes by the name of Elizabeth. Let's give it a try.

"Is your name Elizabeth?" She giggles again. I'm going to take that as a yes. The ghost sits down so I follow her lead. Nothing like having a chat with a long dead girl.

Wow! Now I really sound like I should have Hazel and Nico as siblings! I tell her that I am going to get my digital recorder out so I can hear her. Another thing you should know about me: I like a show called Ghost Adventures. I instruct Elizabeth to talk to the red light on the recorder. I ask her questions like: 'what year it is', 'do you know my name', and 'do you know where you are'. I just want to know if this spirit is just lingering here or is up to date on everything. Just as the sun starts to set Elizabeth gets up, she yells something to me that I can just barely make out.

"Get out! He's coming! Not safe after dark!"

I want to know what or who is coming, but if you get a warning from a ghost who is 350 years old who you think knows everything that goes on here, you should probably listen to them. I make it back to the _U_ of cabins and try look at the time. The damn spirit energy drained the battery!

I think that I'm going to show this to Nico so he can help me... he's good at this. Spirit stuff. Ghosts. Demons. Y'know, the usual.

Nico checked out the recordings. He heard a man's voice right after Elizabeth said get out and stuff.

"So spirits speak on a different frequency than humans. I can hear them because of my dad-" I cut him short.

"Look Nico I'm not an idiot. I know all the basics by watching Ghost Adventures."

" Alright,alright. So yeah. Umm... do you plan on telling Chiron?"

_"NO!"_

"OK! There's no need to yell!"

"I'm sorry. It's just- I don't think the graveyard was supposed to be discovered or something. Like what was Elizabeth Winston talking about when she yelled at me..."

"Sarah, you have to go back to get the answers!"

I thought a little and then replied,"Well why don't you go with me. You can talk to them and hear them."

"Alright! Let's go."

"Listen to the wind. See if there is a little girls voice singing ring around the rosie."

It didn't take long for the song to come in the wind. Winston showed up right after the song ended just like yesterday. I think Nico scared her because I had to coax her out from behind a tree. I told her that he will not hurt her but Elizabeth was still hesitant. She still looked frightened. She looked at me when she talked but since I am merely a demigod with no special ears, Nico had to translate. I feel bad because that's all he got to do for a while. Then we brought out the digital recorder and started to get down to what we came here for.

Answers.

At first, I started to ask the questions and that lasted a while. Nico was muted and did not tell me a single word. About a half hour later, he started to get antsy. So, as a good friend would do, I let him do the asking. One of the questions he asked kind of hit me as a stupid one. And totally irrelevant to the current subject. Oh, but no. Nico is just too smart for that. The question was, 'what nationality are you' and she gave him a puzzled look. But she answered and in return, Nico gave me a smirk that looked like Connor or Travis would make. Then he started talking in Italian. Completely blind to my ears. Stupid italian boy! Damn you!

Well two can play at that game. I listened to the audio from the digital recorder and found out that not only is Elizabeth Italian, but also German. Take that sucker!

"Hey Elizabeth," I called. "Kommen hier(come here)!"

She half turned and then ran to talk to me. Since I interrupted Nico, he gave me the evil eye. He is surprisingly good at this. No doubt it's because of his dad. It was my turn to give MY signature "how do you like me now" face. I told you two could play at that game little Italian. We had to go just a few minutes later because we had to be there for capture the flag.

While we were walking he told me, "You know, I was just getting to the real answers."

"I beg to dream and differ from _those_ hollow lies."

"Hey! Don't use the Green Day lyrics just to annoy me! You know I hate that."

Of course I had to annoy him some more so I sang,"Wake me up when your talking ends." It is so fun annoying him.


	4. Little Italian Dude

Chapter 4: Little Italian Dude

Capture the flag is so much fun- when you're not a demigod. Because when you're a demigod, you have to deal with swords, greek fire, fart bomb arrows, electrical spears(from Ares and Zeus cabins),and monsters. Plus, a lot of other dangerous and deadly things. I was on the same side as my little Italian dude. I was with him! That's a plus for me! Everybody thinks that we are the worst people to fight. They are_so_ wrong! They should really rethink this because one day, when we are closer, someone is going to find us making out. And that someone will get their butts whooped by yours truly. Hopefully it won't be a snitch from the Aphrodite cabin or even worse... one of my brothers. That idea chills me to the bone. Like Edgar Allan Poe's story Black Cat.

This is a few lines from it:

"No sooner had the reverberation of my blows sunk into silence, than I was answered by a voice from within the tomb! - by a cry, at first muffled and broken, like the sobbing of a child, and then quickly swelling into one long, loud, and continuous scream, utterly anomalous and inhuman - a howl - a wailing shriek, half of horror and half of triumph, such as might have arisen only out of hell, conjointly from the throats of the damned in their agony and of the demons that exult in the damnation."

Creepy isn't it?

We walked to our positions. Our _new _positions. We are now guarding our flag. I started to talk to Nico about what Elizabeth said, but he wouldn't even meet my eyes. Silence. Then he spoke in this most dreadful, melancholy, and heartbroken way.

"Winston said that... she-She talked about this mysterious "him". She said what "he" did. She, okay... She said that this being, or whatever it is, feeds on fools like us who find the graveyard. It also picks on Hades' kids. It tortures them by killing those who are close to our hearts. It finally kills Hades' kids either by the demigods dying by their own hands or feeding on them. Winston would have been in my cabin."

His voice ached with sorrow and loss. Didn't he already lose enough? Nico has lost his mother, sister,and all connections with his other sister in California.

"I don't want to lose you too."

All I could do was stare at the rocky ground. When I looked up, I found him looking at me with glossy eyes filled with tears just waiting to burst out.

Some say you can tell everything about someone just by looking into their eyes. Do I believe it? Yes. No. I don't know*. What I do know is that he needed me to be strong. And strong I would be. I scooted over to him and gave him an awkward hug. _It's what he needs_, I thought. I wasn't expecting his reaction though. Nico hugged me back! Now, I don't know if it's because I'm a girl and girls have urges to want to make people feel better or if it's just because he is my friend but right now I seriously wanted to hold him and say that everything is going to be alright. But when you are a demigod, nothing will turn out right.

"You have to be on high alert for this game you know." At least it made him smile a little.

"Ares' peeps three o' clock!"

"Do you even know what that means, Sarah?"

"Not really. I just know that it sounds cool!"

"Typical."

"Oh shut up little Italian dude. Go with the plan!"

'Dumb and Ugly #1' told 'Dumb and Ugly #2'," Wait. There's gonna be someone jumping down. Happens every time."

Nico pops his head up out from the rocks and says,"Oh Clarisse, do you always have to be such yakker?"

I went to the side and shot them with darts that knock you out for a few hours. Usually, I can drag the bodies away on my own, but I had to have help from Nico because they are so damn heavy! I think I like this arrangement. It works really well.

Our team ended up winning too! Good game for Hermes, Aphrodite, Hades, and Hypnos cabins! Go us!

I kept saying it's not going to be that long until Green Day comes. I can not wait any longer! Nico said that he wanted to go to the beach today and I couldn't say no. It's a beautiful day to go to the beach! While we were walking I asked him why. I mean, I don't think he's really the beach-going type. But whatever.

I set up my towel and started rubbing my arms with sunscreen.

"Nico?"

"Need help?"

"Yeah, that would be nice... Didn't you invite Hannah to come," I asked while he got my back.

"Oh. Well about that, um. Well I was hoping to spend some time with you."

_Oh, jeez_. My face probably turned the color of the Ares cabin.

We both went swimming for a while. It was pretty fun. When we went back, guess who came up huffing and puffing. None other than 'Dumb and Ugly #1'! I told Nico to split up. But instead of coming up to me, Clarisse went up to Nico and pushed him to the ground. It seems that I am a terrible friend, but I knew he could handle it. He couldn't, so how could I possibly even imagine fighting her?!

She kicked him. Hard. Nico tried to get his sword but she kicked it away. I knew Clarisse would win so I stepped up. I broke the locket off my neck, opened it, and no pictures. Just a full sized sword.

"Hey Dumb and Ugly! Leave Nico alone you bitch!"

I didn't know she could get any angrier. She charged but I just side stepped and tripped her. She landed and got a face full of mud. I ran to Nico, who still couldn't get up, and asked him if he was alright. The next thing I did was totally unexpected. I kissed him! To bad Clarisse wasn't done. She yelled some words that I am not going to say. I got up and let her get my sword away. I'm always better at knocking people out with my blow dart gun. So I went for my dart gun and knocked her out with some tranquilizers.

"Nico! Are you ok?!"

"Yes I'm fine," he tried to reassure me with no such luck.

"Can you walk normally or do you need ice," I joked.

As if it just went through his mind he said dreamily," You kissed me!"

I had to laugh at that." Let's get you out of here before there's a crowd."

"So, how is umm... you know?"

"Fine. Perfect. Dandy."

"Can we talk about something else," I asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

><p>The last two days have been so boring! Today is , they , it's 4:in the morning and Green Day arrives in 30 minutes. I'm outside and I'm just is Leo Valdez. He is helping me with a new prank.I'm in for it 's setting up the loudspeakers in all of the cabins and the big even my brothers know about it. The plan is this: When Green Day gets here, I'm going to meet them. Then I will tell <em>my<em> brother, Billie Joe Armstrong, and we are going to set up a stage and , we are going to start a song with a really loud guitar note for the beginning and it will wake everybody up.

Genius!

* * *

><p><strong>6136: "Yes. No. I don't know."- so apparently when I was writing this I got to the part in Skeleton Creek where Ryan is talking about if he blames Sarah(I just reread it recently) I read the line and was like, "Oh yeah..."<strong>


	5. Disappearing Guitar Picks

Chapter 5: Disappearing Guitar Picks

They're here! Yay! I walk up to Billie and I hear what Chiron says behind his hand."That's her.""Like I don't know who you're talking about," I say a frown upon my face. It's hits me as insane that I did not hug Billie, Mike, or Tre. Instead I say something that shocks us all.

" Sup bro."

_Did I seriously just say that?_

" Since your my brother I'm guessing that you like to pull pranks and cause mischief, Billie?"

" Well, duh!"

" Good. That's good."

* * *

><p>It's time to kill people's eardrums. Well... Here we go! Tre is going to start the song <em>Know Your Enemy<em>. Then, Green Day will start the song. In result, of course, people are going to want to kill me but I think that it's totally worth it!

* * *

><p>Oh my Gods!T hat was awesome! I can't stop laughing. I've been thinking of other pranks to pull. I could switch the Aphrodite kids' shampoo for hair dye. I think I am going to need help with this one. I'm also thinking of taking a bunch of spiders and planting them in the Athena cabin. Then I can put a bunch of owls in the cabin. How will I'll get everything? I've no idea. I know that Conner and Travis can help me. Maybe even Felix and his brother, Bronx, can help.<p>

Well I got in trouble but I still think it was worth it.

Mike talked Billie and Tre into getting some new picks. Great because I plan on stealing some of those guitar picks. I think I'll call this plan... Disappearing Guitar Picks.


	6. Tears of Laughter

Chapter 6: Tears of Laughter

Hey Hannah! What do you want to do right now," I ask as I talk to my bestest friend in the whole world, Hannah Melody. She's a daughter of Apollo and is always in a good mood. Plus she always puts up with me, ha ha.

"Uhh… I don't know."

"How about we have a girl day today? No dudes whatsoever! What do you think?"

"Cool," she exclaimed.

Our girls day was going pretty good so far. So first, we went volcano rock climbing and talked about our favorite hobbies. Next, Hannah and I started fighting in the arena while talking about the funniest, scariest, etc., moments. Also we blah blah blahed more about which swords were our favorites.

To sum it up, me and Hannah talked _a lot. _But it wasn't until around 4:30 that things got interesting.

Me and Hannah were talking, yet again, about our crushes. She already knew that I had a crush on Nico but I didn't know if she had a crush on anybody.

"Ok... You are totally gonna wanna laugh so, permission granted soldier." She called me soldier because that was what my real brother was and I took after him if you wanted to know.

"Just tell me Hannah! He can't be that bad."

She chuckled and then said," Oh yes he can." Then she muttered something I couldn't quite make out.

"What?"

Just a little louder but still too quiet.

"What?"

"Leo Valdez Ok?"

That made me jump and then I barely had time to say," Wait. What," before I busted up laughing."

Y,Yo-*laugh* You like *laugh*...Leo?!"

" Sarah, it's not that funny!"

I laughed even harder. I could barely breath! I finally stopped, sort of, and I tasted the salty wetness of tears of laughter.

"Ok I'm sorry for...*giggle*...laughing when you *higher pitched giggle* said you like Leo Valdez." My voice went up when I said that. Hannah had a scowl on her face, her left eyebrow was raised, and her arms were crossed.

"Ok seriously...I'm sorry."

"Ok fine your my best friend again!"

Just then Nico came in.

"Umm, don't mean to be rude but why the hell are you here," I wondered.

"Well your cabin was empty and we were just umm... waiting for you. Right Hannah," she knew she was to play along."Yeah that's what we were doing."

"Ok-,"

Hannah cut in, " You know I'm just gonna go walk around for a little while. See ya!"

" Thank you Hannah!

"So what uhh, what do you want to do," Nico asked.

" We can go and say hi to haven't visited her in a while."

" Well,I don't really want to right now. I'm really tired. I was in the arena for almost the whole day...My shoulders hurt.I think I'm going to lay down."

" I could give you a massage. That is just one of my many, many talents," I kid.

" I'll be the judge of that. Sure."

"Nico, don't you know that if you train too hard you'll go crazy?"

"Just as much as I know Green Day," he said with a smile. "I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Why don't we go visit Elizabeth?"

Nico looked away. I didn't need to be a mind reader to tell that he was thinking about how the mysterious "he" and how "he" killed people close to Hades' kids.

"Okay, fine. We don't have to go today. But you know we'll have to go talk to her sometime!"

"I know." If he were going to say something else, he sure didn't give any hints. I decided to quit bugging him. He liked the massage. When he thanked me I totally blushed.


	7. Doubledates Yikes!

He didn't want to go see Elizabeth. I had to beg Nico to go! I know how he felt. I know what it's like to lose someone. I lost my mother and my brother. And like my bastard of a father comes to visit.

We were headed to the graveyard to see Elizabeth. Nico still had a look on his face of which other people might find scary. I found it quite funny though. The look vanished when I tripped. I don't mind that he laughed. It was fun to laugh at myself.

As soon as her song ended, Elizabeth showed up right behind me scaring the crap out of me. I started talking to her and tried to get Nico to ask some questions but then I saw the expression on his face and I stopped. I wish I could read his thoughts. We left kind of early. Whatever.

that

* * *

><p>"Hey Hannah!" I ran to catch up with her." Oh hey Sarah.""Ok so I was thinking that you, me, Nico, <strong>and<strong> Leo should go on a doubledate do you think?""You go with Nico and me with Leo?...I don't know."

"Oh come on!"

"Alright fine!"

"Good."

* * *

><p>Wolud you believe that Leo actully said yes to Hannah? I had to go along since it was my idea. I tried not to laugh. Now I have to go ask Nico.<p>

"Hey Nico, umm... do you like want to go on a umm... date thing?"He laughed and then looked at my slightly embarressed face." Yeah sure,I guess."

"Good."

* * *

><p>I was back in the Hermes cabin looking for something to wear. What would a 16 year old girl wear on a date if she's never been on a date? I hate to say this but, I seriously need to start reading more fashion magazines. That makes me shutter. Now I know what your thinking. Wear would we go without leaving camp. Well, we're going down to the beach and we are going to have a good time. I decided to wear a simple pink floral knee length dress with a black leather jacket. I also wore black boots and some jewlery. Damn I looked hot!<p>

Our double date was pretty awsome. We went to the beach just before sunset and had a picnic. Nico looked so hot when the sun going down. A golden light covered us all and we were forced to look at the wavs of the ocean."Gods! Why does Apollo(the sun) have to be so bright!" Yay I made people laugh.

When this date was finaly over we walked back but Leo went with Hannah and I went with Nico. He looked hot when the moon was shining down. I geuss what I'm trying to say is that he looks hot all the time. He started walking me back to my cabin but then Nico stopped abruptly. He cocked his head as if he were a dog listining to something in the distance. Nico, as if just realizing I was watching, snapped his head back and looked at me."Come on," Nico said he held out his hand. I took it and then he guided me quickly into the forest."Where are we going.""Just follow me.""No! Tell me!"

"We'er going to the cemetery.""I thought you didn't want to go see her.""Come on!" I had no choice. We walked into the moonlit and ominous cemetery."I don't hear her. Shouldn't we be able to hear her? Why hasn't the song started yet, Nico? Your scaring me!" He turned to look at me with his sad dark eyes. He came over to give me a hug but I backed away. He turned his gaze and found something interesting in a plain, boring, grey, rock. "Look I'm sorry for scaring you and I'm sorry for making you cry." Only after he said that I noticed that I had salty tear run down my cheek. This next time he held out his arms and I fell into them. And I started to cry. We sat down, his arms still around me."Don't cry, sweetie. Don't cry," Nico's voice soothed. He rested his chin on my head. A few minutes past and I whispered,"I love you." I knew he had to smile at that."I love you too."

That was so emo. I said I love you for the first time to him in a freaking moonlit cemetery.

I'm seeing horror movie where that's what happens but then zombies come out and eat the teen's brains."Brrraaaiiinnns!"(zombie)


	8. The Mysterious He

Nico heard it first. Then I too heard it. There was a snapping of branches. Then we both saw it- a huge beast which we couldn't decide what animal it was. Don't expect me to say it has red glowing eyes because this is real life and not a fairy tale. And it would just be stupid. None of us spoke. It was gone just as fast as it came. I bet we just stared at that spot for more than 10 minutes. Still, none of us speaking. Nico looked at me."Let's go."He wrapped his arm around me and felt that I was shaking. Nico picked me up and carried me to his cabin. I was still shaking.

We sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the floor for a while. I broke the silence with," What did they say?

""Who?"

"The voices in your head."

"Are you calling me phsyco?"

"The spirits!"

"Oh. Them... Umm I should walk you back."

"Tell me!'

"Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Maybe he knew that I would already have nightmares and didn't want to make it worse. That didn't keep me from waking up about 10 times last night. I didn't go to breakfast. I didn't go to the arena. I didn't go to the lake. I didn't even go to visit Hannah or Nico. All I did was wake up, turn my i-pod, and hug my knees and rock back and forth. I sound parinoid right? I know. You would have been to. I have a feeling of what was out to get me. It was indeed the mysterious "he". Now I know I should get Chiron's help but I feel it would only make things worse.<p>

It's a good thing my brothers care about me because otherwise my stomach would force me to go to the pavillion for dinner. In other words, Felix and Bronx snuck some food for me. Good little bros. Felix is 10 and is obsessed with giraffes. His full brother is 12 and he has no obsessions. They are always together.

No one was there the whole day. At around 6:00 there was a knock on the meant that whoever was on the other side of the door was not in this cabin. I didn't say anything. Instead, I stared at the brown cabin door until it opened and in came Nico."Hey." I did not respond. He walked over and crouched down."Hey," Nico said once more. I looked up at him. He sat down next to me and fiddled with the edge of the blanket.

"Umm... not that this is any of my buisness but don't you get cold sleeping on the floor like this?"

"Not really. No."

"Well fine then." I smiled at that. It didn't last long though.

"Well this can't be worse than the time that we got chased be the beast of Gevauden. Remember that?"

"Yes," I murmmered.

"And remember when he almost caught us? Then he turned into a human? And after that I found out that you knew him? I never would have guessed that a wearwolf from like the 18th century would live and move to Germany. Did you? Do you remember that? Well, do you?"

"Yes! I do remember it now would you please shut up," I told him a little too harshley.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well why don't you talk about something other then my war stricken home would you? I mean Gods you can't let me forget. If _**you**_ don't remember, it's where me and my brother walked into our home and found our mother hanging from the fucking kitchen light fixture! Then we ran away and lived on the streets for 51 fucking years! Then my brother got blown up in a war!I don't give a damn about the beast of Gevauden who's name is actually Charlie, if you didn't know!"

Nico looked at the ground and almost whispered,"I'm sorry," and then he walked out of the cabin. Oh great. What did I just do? Just then my brother Chris Rodriges walked in. He glanced back at Nico, who was walking very fast with his head down, and then Chris looked at my red face.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. No, Nico did not hurt me."


	9. Breathless

I was walking with Hannah to the sword fighting arena when a huge hellhound comes bounding up to us. Thank the gods she didn't jump! I didn't run or scream because I actually know her. She is Percy's hellhound and her name her name is Mrs. O' leary. Like the one from Chicago who's cow started that big fire or whatever."Hey Mrs. O' leary! How are you girl? You good?" Percy finally caught up to her, his chest heaving. "Gods dog," he said gasping for air.

" You know Percy, I'd really like to see her drag you along."

"Shutup."

"Your talking to me. So... I don't think that's possible. In other words, make me." Mrs. O' leary started to walk away.

"Oh great. Here we go again. See you later."

"Whatever." So we continued to the arena and started fighting. Hannah asked between jabs,"How are you and Nico?" I lost focused for a second and then Hannah knokced my sword out of my hand. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, her sword a few inches from my face.

"Umm, how are you and Nico?"

"Uhh, we're umm... good. Yeah we're good."

"Ok then." Thank the gods Leo came just then."Oh! Hey Leo," Hannah exclaimed.

"I'm umm, I'm gonna get going." I went to get my sword and then I started to walk out and guess who I walked right into? The one and only Nico di Angelo! My face felt hot. "Can I talk to you," he asked a little irritated."Sure."

* * *

><p>He brought me back to his cabin and sat on the side of the bed. Nico patted a spot next to him. I just stared at the black blanket. He got up and literally pulled me. I obeyed and sat next to him.<p>

"So," I said quietly.

"So."

"What do you want to talk about exactly?"

"I wanted to tell you what the voices said." I looked up at him whan he said that. He was looking directly at me.

"Then tell me what the voices in your head said you psycho," I joked.

"Where do I begin... Well, ah... they started just saying things like: "Come find me", "You know where to find us", and "Follow us". Then they started saying things like: "Your in trouble" and "Better watch out". I kinda panicked... I'm really sorry that I scared you..."

"It's ok," I said to him gentely. Nico looked really fragile.

"Hey Sarah... There was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well... talk then."

"My umm dad uhh-"

"Spit it out already," I said.

"My dad contacted me early this morning and said that I have to come down there to help him."

"Ok... so?"

"Well, I'm gonna have to be down there for a while..."

"It can't be_ that_ long."

"Three months, Sarah! I'm going to be gone for three months."

"Oh," was all I could say. Suddenly, a red light shot out of a skull that Nico used for messeging people. I watched him trudge over to it. As soon as he touched the skull, the iris message started. "Son," said a voice that belonged to the god of the dead, Hades. "What now," Nico complained. "Well things are getting pretty bad around here and I could use your help now, as in right now! Ooooh who is that? You didnt tell me you had a girlfriend! A father has to be upto date on these kinds of things, you know." " Shutup would you?" I think we were all in shock. Hades, Nico, and me. "Get down here now." With that everything was back to normal. "You should go..." "Bye..." "I don't know how long it's going to be now... I'm sorry."

Then, without saying anything, I got up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>End of part one! Congrats! You survived reading through the whole first boring part of the story! The next part is going to be from Nico's point of view when he is in the underworld... don't worry, he's not just going to be helping his dad. I can't wait to write the next part!<strong>

**Spoiler alert!: Nico will meet a girl that he met once a long time ago... There is also a dog named Suvi! I need help deciding what kind of dog Suvi is... I was thinking maybe like a Jack russel terrier... Don't worry again! The dog does tie in with the story!**


	10. -Authors Ending Note for Part 1-

**6136: Everyone who actually liked this story! I'm glad you might have stuck with it, I am updating it and will be continuing it and I look forward to writing it again. Also, Since this part(part 1) is over, the second part is called Difference and is in Nico's POV. To all, have fun and I hope you enjoy these new chapters I will add, update, and replace!**


End file.
